


You Matter to Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Dealing with Children, Gen, OC, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Slight oc/oc - Freeform, So many OCs, The 10th Doctor - Freeform, a mess, chemistry class, crackfic, slight 10th doctor/rose, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor + Rose visit a chemistry classroom (description inside)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler





	You Matter to Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This barely counts as a fanfiction. I wrote this in my sophomore year of high school for a chemistry creative writing assignment and had to use a list of chemistry vocabulary words. It has some elements of Doctor Who, so I’m calling it a fanfiction. It is more like a mess of high schoolers and some aliens. Only read if your expectations are low.

Five minutes after the bell rang, our teacher was nowhere to be found. I exchanged a confused look with my table partner Aaron.

  
A young guy, maybe early twenties, walked in. He was wearing glasses and had a long, swishy coat.

  
“Good morning, class!” He said. “What class is this?”

  
No one answered his question. “Are you our substitute?” Ethan asked. Ethan was a bit of a geek, but could kick your butt at karate, so no one gave him any trouble.

  
“Yes,” he said, “I am.” He sat on the teacher’s desk. “Now, what class is this?”

  
“This is a chemistry class.” Amy, one of our exchange students from Mexico, answered.

  
“Great!” Our substitute exclaimed. “Chemistry! Great subject, chemistry. Can anyone tell me a sign of a chemical change?” Again, silence. “Come on, I know one of you knows something.”

  
Aaron hesitantly raised his hand. “A precipitate forms?”

  
“Nice!” The substitute praised. “Yes, when a solid is formed in a liquid or aqueous solution, that would be a chemical change. If a solid is formed in a gas when it’s not supposed to, that’s definitely interesting. Anyone else got anything else?”

  
“Cara,” Aaron whispered. I turned. “A color change!”

  
“Say it yourself.” I whispered back.

  
“I already said something, I’m gonna look weird.”

  
“Fine.” At a normal volume, I said, “A color change?”

  
“Yes! A color change. An unexpected color change, of course. If you mix coffee and creamer and it turns tan, then that would be a physical change. But if it turns pink, then you have a chemical change. There’s still more indicators of a chemical change.” He said.

  
“A temperature change?” Peter guessed from the other end of the room. Peter was a pretty cool guy who took Halloween too seriously.

  
“An unexpected temperature change, now.” Our substitute teacher correct. “Learn from others’ mistakes. Um, you!” He pointed at a very confused Naomi. “What’s an alloy?”  
Naomi was our other Mexican exchange student and took a couple of seconds because English was not her first language. “An alloy is a compound made from two or more metallic elements.”

  
“And what sort of solution is that? Homogeneous or heterogeneous?”

  
“Heterogeneous?”

  
“Very good!” This substitute was very strange. I had no idea what to think of him. I had to admit, he was a rather good looking teacher, but not my type, obviously. I far prefered guys near my age.

  
He pointed to his next victim, Erica. “What’s the formula for determining density?”

  
We had learned this last class and Erica was relatively smart and paid attention in class. She answered almost immediately. “Mass divided by volume.”

  
“Hey,” Neil said, drawing the attention of everyone. “What’s your name?” He asked the substitute. If I’m being honest, no one liked Neil. He was rude, arrogant, and self-centered. But this question was a fair one.

  
“Oh, you can call me Mr. Smith.” He answered. “Matter is anything that takes up space and has mass.” He said, changing the subject. “So all of you matter!” He looked very happy with himself. “Any questions?”

  
Trevor raised his hand. When he was called on, he asked, “Is volume the same thing as weight?” I didn’t want to say Trevor was dumb, but he sort of was. He kind of the class clown.

  
“No.” Mr. Smith said, appalled. “What sort of an idiot are you? Oh, that was rude, wasn’t it? Sorry. Any more questions?”

  
Before anyone could ask any other stupid question, a blonde lady who looked around the same age as Mr. Smith ran in. “Doctor!” She yelled. “Zygons!”

  
“What?” Mr. Smith asked. Was he a doctor? “Here?” What the heck was a Zygon? Who is this lady? What is going on?

  
Neil laughed; a cold, harsh laugh that made me shiver. His form rippled and his body changed from a human to a red creature with suckers like an octopus all over. “Hello, Doctor. How nice to meet you again.” Despite the number of teenagers in the room, a deadly silence covered everything.

  
“You. You shouldn’t be here.” Mr. Smith (Dr. Smith?), said. He pulled out a metal stick from the inside of his swishy coat. He pushed a button, causing it to light up and make a whirring sound.

  
“Oh no, Doctor. No tricks this time.” Neil, this creature, said. He grabbed Amy by the neck. “You will let me do what I came here to do, or I will snap this dull thing’s neck. I know how much you like to avoid casualties.”

  
This act brought everyone out of the sort of trance we were in. “Get your filthy hands off her!” Aaron yelled, along with others, including me, who shouted similar things.

  
“Now, now.” The thing I had previous known as Neil scolded. “We wouldn’t want anything to,” he tightened his grip around Amy’s neck, “happen.”

  
“Doctor, what do we do?” The blonde woman frantically whispered at our substitute teacher, who I was beginning to suspect was not actually intended to be our teacher.

  
“Don’t worry, Rose. I have a plan.” Mr. Smith whispered back. At a slightly louder-than-normal volume, he said. “Oi! Zygon! What’s your name?”

  
“Irrelevant.” He snarled.

  
“Indulge me. What’s the harm?” Who the hell did this guy think he was? My classmate’s life, my friend’s life, was on the line and he was exchanging niceties? Did he want her to die? Did he want all of us to die? I knew I should have stayed home today.

  
“In the human tongue, I am called Strozorm.”

  
“Great! I know who you are. Now let me tell you who I am. I’m the Doctor. I’m 859 years old. I’m from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.” His voice had taken a hard edge. This was not a man to be trifled with. “You ever wonder why no one has taken over this planet? Your type sees this planet and thinks that its inhabitants are weak and helpless, yet for thousands of years it’s still run by humans. Do you know why that is? I am the defender of Planet Earth.

  
“Races mightier than yours have tried and failed to gain control of this planet. The Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, Vashta Nerada, Weeping Angels, Autons, and many, many others. I destroyed every. Single. One. Of. Them. Now think to yourself. Is it worth it? Is it worth it to bring all of your species to be annihilated?”

  
“You are just one man.” Neil, or Strozorm as he was apparently named, sneered. But the fear in his voice was evident. “You are alone.”

  
“And doesn’t that just scare you to death?” I was scared to death, and I wasn’t even the target of that speech. Judging from the silence that had once again taken over the classroom, I wasn’t the only one who the same.

  
“Fine.” Strozorm said. He let go of Amy, who ran to the opposite end of the room, incidentally to Aaron. He immediately put himself between her and Strozorm. “You win, Doctor. But your victory is short-lived. We will be back.” With that threat hanging in the air, he vanished.

  
Peter was the one to break the silence and asked a question that pretty much summed up everyone’s thoughts. “What the fu-”

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow enjoyed this, or at least found it somewhat entertaining, let me know. I could write a sequel or another chapter or something, just for fun. If you didn’t like it, feel free to tell me that too.


End file.
